Roseblood Osiria
Roseblood Osiria is an immortal changeling who reincarnates in a new body whenever she dies. She spent her adolescence and young adulthood being hunted by an evil hag named Moer: her mother. She also helped kill Akthos. Appearance Whenever Rose dies, she reincarnates in a new body. Therefore, her appearance varies. Changeling Rose is unnaturally tall and pale, with two feathered, vestigial wings. She has long black hair, as well as one red and one black eye. She dresses simply in clothing made of leaves, with branches in her hair. She also wears a magical shawl around her waist. Tiefling Rose has pastel pink skin and white hair, with two small horns protruding from her forehead. Ifrit Rose has orange skin and glowing white-yellow eyes. Her long red hair fades into ethereal fire at its tips. She wears a dark gray tunic-based outfit that covers everything except her head. Kobold Rose is a small green kobold with butterfly-like wings on her back. She wears a cloak and carries a tall staff. Personality Rose is a soft-spoken person with a strong moral compass. She is extremely pacifistic and passive by nature. When conflict does arise, she prefers to sway the tide of battle through indirect means such as healing, debuffs, and buffs. As the daughter of a evil hag, she possesses a darkness in her soul that she constantly works to suppress. She fears feeding into this darkness, and as such, only the most extreme circumstances have prompted her to act aggressively. Rose is determined to act altruistically whenever possible. Her life's mission is to fight injustice and bring hope to the hopeless whenever she has the opportunity. At the Meeting at the Record, she had the opportunity to become a god, but she chose to spend eternity as a mortal instead, simply because it gave her a much more direct avenue towards achieving these goals. Still, as a victim of abuse, she is often paralyzed by fierce anxieties, indecision, and fear. Biography Early Life One morning, outside of a tiny orphanage in Tenebrae Nox, a child was discovered. She had skin as white as snow, eyes of two differing colors, and a tiny pair of wings. The orphan matron, Genetrix Dusang, named her Roseblood Osiria for her strange appearance. Genetrix and Rose grew to love one another deeply, yet Rose frequently felt detached from her surroundings. At age 12, a voice appeared in her head, claiming to be her mother. It beckoned her to a remote location in a nearby marsh. Rose stole some magic items for her journey and fled the city. When she emerged from underground, she saw the stars for the first time. Rose found she knew how to reach the location easily, but she was horrified by what she saw. From the underbrush, Rose witnessed her mother, a vile green hag named Moer, performing a gruesome act of barbarism. With nowhere to go, she ran. She wandered aimlessly through the wilds and prayed for the stars to take her away from this dismal world to which she had never once felt she belonged. The stars answered. A barred owl with a faintly glowing star map mystically imprinted on its feathers appeared to Rose. She named the beast Orion, and found that through him, she could not only commune with the spirits of the high heavens, but channel their power. Some time later, she caught word that Madam Dusang had been savagely murdered. Over time, she learned that the same grisly fate awaited any individuals Rose grew to love. Rose blamed herself and receded into the wilderness to train herself to repel Moer’s attacks, but only non-violently. She knew that giving in to anger was just what Moer wanted: to turn Rose into a monster, a hag like herself. Rose and her mother continued this bloody game of cat and mouse for fifteen years. Refrain of the New Gods At age 27, a mysterious pack of ghorses swept Rose away. She and many others were smuggled into a pocket dimension and forced to participate in trials intended to strengthen them against the looming threat of Akthos, the universe eater. She needed allies to overcome the dangerous trials, and though her past made it difficult to trust, she gradually let her guard down and allowed herself to find strength in the many wonderful friends she made along the way. Among them was a strix named Yann (whom she began dating), a woman Rose would later know as Maureen, and of course, Pecan, Lykaios, Piper, SILAS, and Seraphine. Despite constantly telling herself that Moer could not reach this place, the unthinkable happened. As a result of the hag’s intervention, mind-flayers invaded the pocket dimension, and Rose watched powerlessly as they brutally devoured Yann. He was later resurrected as the threat was contained, but Moer’s hunger was yet unsated. She caught Rose alone in a later trial, and threatened to kill her friends if she did not join her. Maureen spared Rose this choice by finding Moer and accelerating time around her until she and the hag had both crumbled into dust. When Rose discovered the scene, she wept as her memories of the girl began to fade, but Piper invoked an esoteric magic that somehow managed to save Maureen’s life. Rose and her allies would later meet Ora at the dawn of creation, who revealed that the spirits with which Rose communed were actually the souls of the Irit, a people 20,000 years dead. Armed by Ora, the group destroyed Akthos. They returned home to Musea, where Rose finally reunited with her long-lost father, Cas. Cas died not long after, however, and so Rose returned to the wilderness, this time without fear. Vagrancy was the only life she had ever known, but now she had Yann to keep her company. The spirits had granted her immortality, and she planned to use it to heal the damaged world wherever she roamed. Gallery rosesprite.png|Sprite by Haley. SsoWIxC.png|Art by Zach. SOkHmuP.png|Art by Zach. Roseperkins1.png|Rose and Pecan, by Haley. roseperkins2.png rose2.png|Rose wearing magic items. hag-rose.png|What Rose would've looked like, had she become a hag. kd.png|Rose's beta design before she was finalized. Category:Characters Category:Player characters Category:Aaron's characters Category:Changelings Category:Shamans Category:Refrain characters